1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guider assembly for a rotary component which idles about a shaft, the guider assembly being improved to facilitate an assembly process directing the rotation of the rotary component.
2. Related Art
Most machines or apparatus have rotary components which idle about a shaft and, as already well known, it is preferable that each rotary component idle smoothly without being dislocated from its shaft.
Devices helping to idle rotary components about their shafts are used in office automation machines, such as facsimile machines, printers, etc. For example, a plurality of idle rollers are equidistantly installed on a single shaft for idling.
As described in more detail below, a problem arises when a plurality of rotary components are mounted on a single shaft. In that case, assembly of the rotary components on the shaft becomes problematic. Specifically, the rotary components are mounted on the shaft in sequence from one side of the shaft, and each of the rotary components is moved to a given position on the shaft, where it is held in place by circular races, two for each rotary component disposed on the one side and on the other side, respectively, of the rotary component.
Therefore, during assembly of the rotary components by sequentially mounting them on the shaft, and then sliding them to their given positions, each rotary component passes the races of the other rotary components until it finally arrives at its own position and is secured by its own races. Thus, a worker who is assembling the rotary components on the shaft has to manipulate each rotary component past the circular races prior to engaging its own circular race; this sliding and component manipulation during the assembly process it very inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of an improved guider assembly for a rotary component, in which assembly of the plurality of rotary components on a shaft is facilitated.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,484 to Peel, entitled Shaft With Bearing Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,369 to Layne et al., entitled Bearing Lock System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,739 to Serrano et al., entitled Return Device For A Starter Head For AN Internal Combustion Engine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,847 to Pressure Vessels Having End Closures And Retailers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,597 to Onorati, entitled Drive System, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,530 to Redding, entitled Auxiliary Retention For A.C. Washer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,766 to Meibuhr, entitled Screw Thread Insert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,586 to Hayden, entitled Linkage System, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,503 to Ferrara et al., entitled Snap Ring Assembly, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,130 to Coe, entitled Removable Locking Device.